The invention relates to an apparatus for producing an image in an image plane that is visible in particular for a human eye, comprising a radiation source that produces in the image at least one row of images by virtue of the illumination of individual, adjacently located imaging spots by means of an optical projection system.
An apparatus of this type is known for example from the field of image production using gas lasers in which a laser beam from a gas laser is moved by means of the optical projection system in order to produce an image consisting of individual image points which is recognizable as a whole by the human eye. Apparatus of this type serve for example, not only for producing static images but also for producing moving images, such as television images for example, which have a large format and which, possibly, are also multi-colored.
The use of gas lasers of this type for the production of images requires heavy expenditure on the apparatus for the production of the laser beam and, moreover, involves great expense for the optical projection system in order to deflect the laser beam in a defined manner. Consequently, the object of the invention is to improve an apparatus of the type conventionally used in such a way that the production of the image is possible in the simplest possible manner and hence also that it is effected as economically as possible.